How Do I Feel?
by ncisandsvuaddict
Summary: Wrote this way long ago on my other account Rachel7396, fixed it and re-uploaded it on this account. Ziva and Tony finally tell each other their feelings for one another. Tell me if I should put the second chapter up or not?


**This was my second official fanfic ever. And I wrote it on my other account Rachel7396, which I don't use anymore because I lost the password way long ago. And just found out what the password was. But I decided not to write anymore stories on that account. I like this account better, and I have improved a lot on my writing since I made this new account. So I don't know, I guess I just wanted to upload it, but edit it and make it better than it was. I'm actually fixing it up right now, and I hope to god that I can improve it because honestly it sucks. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. But anyways, enough with my babbling. I hope that you'll like it. Oh and this first chapter is in Ziva's point of view, and my point of view too.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned ncis, then i'd make Tiva and McAbby happen.**

**-Rachel.**

* * *

><p><em>Why do I feel this way?<em>

_Why do I feel this way whenever he talks about a girl or is dating someone that's not me? I flirt with him a lot and joke around with him about it but I don't know why I get this feeling where I get chills and am sad like I'm about to have a heart attack whenever he is talking about going on a date, or is talking about a hot woman that he met. Ziva thought to herself._

_What I hate is that he talks about it all day and he won't ever stop. He talks about it with me even, I try to not have a jealous look on my face and not to look heart broken either. When he's not dating he talks to me more, he doesn't talk about anyone he is just being himself. I'm glad he can actually be himself around me, that's one thing I love about him. Ziva's thoughts continued to stir around in her head._

_I've loved Anthony Dinozzo ever since I met him, I fallen even more in love when we were undercover as a married couple, god I'm glad that happened!_

_Me and tony have had our ups and downs but those have both made us stronger._

_I don't know if he feels the same way all I know is that I want him to. The hilarious thing is I know that he is afraid of me because I am a totally bad ass._

* * *

><p>It started out as a normal day, Tony had teased McGee in the morning as always. Then they started on case files.<p>

Gibbs walked in the bull pen coming from the autopsy, he stood in between Tony and Ziva's desks.

"Grab your gear, dead petty officer." Gibbs spoke the familiar words that they almost always hear.

His team got their stuff and hurried with their him to the elevator.

At the crime scene, Tony was taking the crime scene photos, Ziva was getting the witnesses statements, and McGee was with Gibbs observing the crime scene.

Ziva finished up her work, and noticed her partner, Tony, flirting with the petty officers coworker. And of course the coworker had interest in him every woman has an interest in Tony, including Ziva but he doesn't know that. The coworker was laughing along with Tony about one of his jokes he said to her, they were both cracking up and the coworker rubbed her hand gently down his arm flirtatiously. Ziva couldn't take it anymore she had to stop watching so she went over by McGee and Gibbs.

They got done with the crime scene about 30 minutes later.

They started working back on the case and getting leads. Gibbs was in Vance's office and McGee was down in Abby's lab helping her so it was just Ziva and Tony.

"So Tony did you get that girls number at the crime scene?" Ziva asked interested.

"Uh what?" He looks up at his partner, Ziva had a smirk on her face.

"Oh um no I wasn't that attracted to her." Tony said all calm.

"Oh you weren't? Because it seems to me you're attracted to every woman." Ziva said back to him, it was a little bit of an insult.

Tony gave her a mad look. "This may be hard to believe but no I'm not attracted to every woman." Tony stated

"Oh ok then, I'm sorry if that offended you... So what have you been doing? she says as she walks over and sits on the edge of his desk.

"It's alright, and getting more information and leads." he said and looked up at her.

"Oh well I'm already done with all of my work." She says.

He looks into her eyes and they stay like that for a minute or two.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" He asks nervously.

"No why do you?" She asks, wondering why he would even ask that.

"No just asking because it's like you always have a date." he gets her back from the insult she said about him earlier.

"Oh well I don't." she says calmly not realizing he meant that as an insult.

Silence begins for a few seconds

Ziva sighs, "Do you want to go on a walk and talk to me?" Ziva finally breaks the silence between them.

"Sure that will be great." They both get up and go in the elevator.

They start going on a walk in some park by the agency.

And they're just being their selves. They talked a lot about anything, like the job, how they met, and then they were talking about who they dated and stuff like that; they also grabbed something to eat too.

They're sitting on a bench still talking.

"What was the best kiss you ever had and who?" Tony asked looking into her eyes.

"Well I had a lot of really good kisses but I don't know who would've been my best kiss it's been along time to remember my best kiss so I don't know you?" She says. They're sitting pretty close to each other on the bench.

"Same." Tony said calm.

"Tony can I tell you something?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah go ahead what is it?" he asks looking down at her.

"Okay I don't care about rule 12. you may be surprised by this but I have feelings for you, I don't just like you as a friend or co-worker I like you more than those." She says, worried of what he's going to say.

He looked at her shocked. "Ziva I have those feelings for you too, but I don't know, What about Gibbs?" He says worried.

"But you're not just a coworker to me ziva so if we do, do this then we will have to keep it a secret from everyone including Gibbs." He continues

"No that won't be good to do at all, we would loose Gibbs' trust, we should tell him and explain to him why we want this, why we need this. So you're really considering this tony?" Ziva said.

"Yeah you're right, I hope he'll accept. and yes I am, I really like you ziva." He smiles at her.

She takes his hand and holds on to it and he blushes a little. Then he leans in and kisses her, Ziva deepened the kiss to where their tongues collided with one another, it was a very passionate kiss that lasted for about a minute.

They both open their eyes and look at each other as they were catching their breath.

"Wow! That's was my best kiss ever and I'm glad it was with you, Ziva. Tony says excited.

She blushes a little and then pecks him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I fixed it up, and hoped you liked, their is another chapter to it but I'm not sure if I should post that one, if you like this story tell me in a review please.<strong>

**-Rachel.**


End file.
